goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Mickeys friends
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Mickey's friends is a Grounded video by Mickey McGuinness, published on November 3rd 2018. written by Kosta Karatzovalis Cast * Luna Minami-Kimberly * mickey.mcguinness.7-Steven * Mickey's Dad-Alan * Mickey's Mom-Susan Transcript *Luna: Ha Ha, I just updated on every Mickey's videos and pages, so Mickey is about to see it. *Mickey's Mom: Um, Mickey, come here, there must be a mistake? *mickey.mcguinness.7: What is it, Mom and Dad. *Mickey's Dad: Don't you see that Luna Minami brainwashed you to make videos on your pages that your own already because they had The Save-Ums on your script. JessicaFin23 said that videos out of fictional characters like ever character are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to fans. *Mickey: Let me take a look? *'(Mickey in shocked)' *mickey.mcguinness.7: Oh my god, what has she done now. Mom and Dad, I am so sorry about this, I might change it back in the near future, so my friend Sarah West will make Luna gets grounded for life after all this, so they can help Gfourtx, Sophie the Otter and my friends stronger. *Mickey's Dad: Thanks Mickey, you're the best. *Luna Minami: Uh oh, Mickey, what are you doing? Are you forcing your parents to watch The Save-Ums? *mickey.mcguinness.7: No! I'm not happy in you for tricking me to make every grounded videos on my pages that I currently owned, and you lied to me for becoming a good user when you are a UTTP member. JessicaFin23 or myself haven't just change them my videos yet for stories and poems she wrote because of you, unless Azura might have to update my pages or something if I'm getting unnecessary. Now you will make you watch Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies instead of The Save Ums. *Luna Minami: No, please Mickey, I hate Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. Those shows and movies are stupid. And I'm sorry *mickey.mcguinness.7: Too bad, and your apologizes unaccepted. because you've forced me to make those terrible videos out of my favorite characters just because my parents hates that show. You can only watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Sylvanian Families, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala and all PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows along with cartoons and movies that Sarah West likes such as Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast instead of The Save Ums. Now start watching Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies right now. I'm done with you anymore, end of story! *'(The End)' Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7